M-21
|gender = Male |race = Modified Human |status = Active |occupation = Ye Ran Special Security Ex-Union Agent |affiliation = Union (former) M-Series (former) Frankenstein's household RK-5 |firstappearance =Chapter 11 |anime= Noblesse: Awakening |kvoice= Ju-Chang Lee |jvoice= Hisafumi Oda }} M-21 is a modified human. He was unwillingly experimented upon by Dr. Crombel and the Union, leaving him with no memories of his previous life. He was originally thought to be a failed experiment until his latent powers were awakened by Rai. He currently serves as a security officer at Ye Ran High School and is a member of the group known as RK-5. Appearance﻿ M-21 is a tall, lean, handsome (as shown when he was the center of attention of high school girls when he began working as a guard) man with silver hair that almost reaches his shoulder and almost always covers one eye. He has piercing grey eyes and a scar along the right side of his mouth. He is regularly seen dressed in a formal black suit, a white shirt, and a black tie. He wears black shoes to match and at work, the white arm band of the Ye Ran Special Security. His shirt is usually lost in battle. Previously, he has been seen to wear a grey trench coat and waistcoat over a white shirt, accompanied by grey trousers and shoes. After transforming, he gains fur on the sides of his arms and shoulder blades. Also, his eyebrows and hair increase in length. (Above and beyond his head) He resembles Muzaka's transformed state when he transforms. Personality Early in the series, M-21 was shown to be a cold-hearted, shrewd and rebellious experimentee that often looked for trouble to ease his boredom. As the series progressed, M-21 started to become compassionate towards the very humans that he had wanted to kill for amusement. He is revealed to be a very loyal man to his comrades. He was very close with M-24 and they both shared a dream of finding their comrades' names. He has shown that he really loves the children as well, risking his life to protect them. Though he doesn't show it, he is a kind man who cares for his comrades. M-21's goal is to find out who he truly is as well as the identities of his fallen fellow experimentees. M-21 excels in provoking others to argue or fight. He practices it on a regular basis with Regis. This ability of his is put into use during his fight with Rael. He also excels in spewing diatribes and harsh words born of his directness and straight forward disposition. M-21 is generally quiet and reserved and doesn't show much emotion. But when he loses his composure, he literally 'loses it'. His nasty temper is the sort that gives rise to serious frictions no matter what consequences await. Background M-21 is one of the one hundred humans who were experimented on by the Union under Dr. Crombel. Considered to be a failed experiment, he is the last surviving early experiment in the M-Series. He slowly gained the power of minor transformation as a side-effect of the experiments done on him. Currently, he works as a security guard along with Tao and Takeo at Ye Ran High School and resides at Frankenstein's house. He is also 'Number Four' of the RK-5. Plot Overview 'Volume 1' 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Werewolves = *'Kentas:'M-21 considers Kentas to be noble and loyal, before being captured by the werewolves, he and Kentas showed an understanding of why he had to follow him and even shared a burger. After being captured and used as a test subject, they had escaped and Kentas had stopped to hold back the werewolves to buy M-21 some time.}} Powers & Abilities Earlier in the story, M-21 was shown to have little power compared to the other modified human agents of the Union, despite manifestations of abilities beyond what was expected of him. This changed after his latent powers were awakened by Rai and he is shown to possess considerable potential, which he temporarily manifests in a very powerful transformation. This is later revealed to be due to his heart actually being that of a werewolf. Though temporary, that single transformation increases his basic abilities to levels far beyond what they used to be. Under Frankenstein's care, he works on stabilizing and improving his physical abilities and gradually becomes capable of voluntarily accessing his transformation at any given time. At first, he is able to do partial transformations for limited period of time. Gradually, his overall abilities become powerful enough for him to pull off full transformation. He manages to hold his own against D-A 5 member Shark. He defeated members of the Central Knights and with his comrades help they made a powerful Noble like Rael to use his full powers. After his fights in Lukedonia he easily manages to hold his own against K.S.A. agent Na Yonsu who was a powerful modified human herself. An Sangeen was amazed at his strength when he destroyed a building when he used his full power agents a Cerberus member who then decided to use his full power to fight M-21. He manages to hold his own agents Cerberus member Ked & with help from others manages to defeat him. His power was commented upon by the 10th & 11th Elders when they blocked his attack that easily destroyed a building. Thanks to training with Clan Leaders Karias & Rajak he manages to use his full power where he surprised a werewolf warrior like Kentas who decided to take him to his people to find out why he is strong like a Werewolf Warrior. He even single-handedly defeats Aris, Yuri and Mark with relative ease. His intense training with Karias and Frankenstein results in him learning to perfect his transformation, so much so that even werewolves admit that his aura is identical to that of their clan members'. Kentas acknowledges it after seeing M-21 transform while fighting Gayare. He also thinks that M-21's strength is not to be underestimated, considering the combat experience he had fighting opponents stronger than himself. The werewolf twins, Urne and Mirai thought that he was a Union Elder after witnessing his power and commented that their clan could use someone as strong as him. He has become so powerful that Ignes Kravei has compared him to werewolf warriors. It is also shown that he can take an enormous amount of punishment from werewolf warriors and keep on fighting. Werewolf Modification M-21's heart is actually that of a werewolf, which was implanted into him during the M-Series experiments. This is the source of his transformation abilities. Rai has mentioned that the origin of his power should not be taken lightly. Transformation Having the werewolf heart and modifications on him, M-21 can transform into a werewolf. However, he could not transform completely at first. He started with the ability to change his nails to claws when he worked in the Union. This ability gradually improved after being awakened by Rai and he was able to transform his lower arms. Gradually, he could transform his entire arms along with a part of his chest area. When his comrades Tao and Takeo face mortal peril to save him from Kentas' attack, he partially attains his full transformation releasing aura and a howl. However, he tends to lose consciousness after transformation attacking friends and foes alike. After training with Karias, M-21 has learned to retain his consciousness after a proper transformation. It is now to the point where even true werewolves do not see the difference between themselves, stating that M-21 is nearly as powerful as them. Physical Powers M-21 possesses incredible physical strength. He was able to block Na Yonsu's enhanced punch easily with one hand. Later in his battle with Cerberus, he destroyed a building with a single powerful attack. His strength grows after, to the point where even werewolf like Grui recognize it as on par with them. He is also very fast, able to almost match Rael in speed with assistance from Tao and Takeo. More recently, his speed enabled him to temporarily keep up with a Cerberus agent without Takeo and Tao's assistance eventually he became fast enough to keep pace with recently Modified werewolf warriors. *'Regeneration': M-21 has displayed incredible levels of regeneration on several occasions. He is shown to heal quickly after being injured by a noble, which is unusual due to the fact that their attacks are imbued with their power, thus blocking or slowing down regeneration. He is able to survive injuries that would normally be fatal, even to a modified human. A powerful werewolf like lunark says his regeneration ability is on par with her kind. Telepathy *'Mind Control Resistance': According to M-21, he used to practice to resist Mind Control with his deceased comrade, M-24. This is further enhanced after he's partially awakened, allowing him to resist Regis' Mind Control and on a later but less impressive occasion, against the Mind Control of a Central Order investigator. Aura Manipulation M-21 has shown the ability utilize the werewolves most powerful attack that only few members of their clan can use. Battles *Frankenstein vs M-21 *M-21 vs Mary *M-21 vs Infected *M-21 vs Shark *Tao, Takeo & M-21 vs Rael Kertia *Raizel Knights vs Central Order *M-21 vs Na Yonsu *M-21 vs Mark *Regis K. Landegre & M-21 vs Rodin & Ked *M-21, Tao & Takeo vs Kentas *Tao, Takeo & M-21 vs Gaitan *M-21 vs Dr. Aris, Yuri & Mark *M-21 vs Gayare *Ignes Kravei vs M-21 *Lunark & M-21 vs Urne & Mirai *RK vs Urne & Mirai Navigation Category:Modified Human Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Werewolves Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Ye Ran Special Security